


new move

by Nudelsuppe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, That's it, and embarrassed bokuto, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudelsuppe/pseuds/Nudelsuppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi knew that something was up the moment Bokuto slammed his bag on the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new move

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> I wrote this in like 30 minutes for a dear friend of mine. I apologize for any mistakes.

Akaashi knew that something was up the moment Bokuto slammed his bag on the table.

 

“Akaashi!”, the 3rd year said excited and watched the setter in anticipation.

 

A sigh escaped the black-haired boy’s mouth and he stopped eating his sandwich.

 

_Guess my break is over._

 

“What is it?”, he asked and looked up at the ace who was almost bouncing while leaning over the table. It seemed like he was full of energy and the mere sight exhausted Akaashi mentally. It was rare for him to have a quiet and peaceful lunch but somehow he couldn’t be angry at the excited boy in front of him. His childishness amused the setter.

 

“I have to show you this cool move I learned from Kuroo!! Come on, you have to toss for me! Hurry!”

 

Bokuto was already running towards the cafeteria’s exit before the black-haired boy could manage a reply.

 

“Come on!”, he yelled and waved his hand impatiently.

 

Another sigh could be heard while the setter stood up and put his food into his bag. He was kinda curious about this “new move”.After all, a meeting between the two chaotic captains never meant anything good.

 

——

 

It was unnerving, feeling the ace’s exhilarated presence behind him but Akaashi tried to pay him no attention while fixing his kneepads. They were the only ones in the gym and it was quiet beside the whining of the eagerly waiting 3rd year. Akaashi decided to stretch his stiff muscles before joining his captain on the field. The bundle of energy couldn’t seem to stay still and jumped as soon as his setter joined him.

 

“Okay, so what’s this new move Kuroo showed you?”, Akaashi asked and eyed his friend who was wearing a grin. _This can’t be good._

 

“You’ll see. Just toss to me, will you?”, Bokuto almost sang while making his way to the 3 meter line.

 

Shaking his head, the setter took a deep breath and started tossing the volleyballs. Minutes passed and the comfortable silence was occasionally interrupted by the ace’s complains or shouts of joy. The setter found himself enjoying the training with Bokuto. They seem to know the other one by heart, predicted their next moves and synchronized their attacks. It was a comfortable and nice feeling - playing together in such a harmony. The setter couldn’t stop the smile finding its way onto his face. It grew wider and wider with each passing spike and he could see that his captain was having fun as well.

 

“This is nice and all but what about the new technique?”, the setter decided to ask after another 10 minutes. He couldn’t stop his curiosity from taking over and he looked at his friend for an answer.

 

Bokuto seemed to froze in his moves and looked surprised when the ball fell right on his head. A curse escaped his mouth and he rubbed the back of his head in an attempt of soothing the pain.

 

“A-about that… Maybe we should try it another time.”

 

_Wait… Did Bokuto just stutter?_

 

“Why the change of heart? You were so excited. And we’re already here, so..”, the setter said while shrugging his shoulders to emphasize his point. He couldn’t understand the ace’s sudden lost in interest. It wasn’t anything new but….

 

The captain seemed to think hard and the black-haired boy decided to give him some time. A silent minute passed until Bokuto leaned down to pick up the volleyball. Almost hesitant he started walking into the direction of Akaashi, his eyes looking anywhere but him. The setter rose an eyebrow in confusion but didn’t say anything.

 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Bokuto stopped in front of his friend and wouldn’t meet dark eyes. Akaashi fidgeted nervously with the hem of his shirt.  _What’s wrong? He never behaved like this before…_

 

The setter wanted to say something, point the other’s strange behaviour out but couldn’t make a sound when soft lips suddenly pressed against his. Eyes wide and looking at his friend, Akaashi couldn’t comprehend the situation. Was Bokuto really kissing him? His mind was blank, trying to process what was happening. Before he could decide wherever to kiss back or not, the warmth left his lips, leaving a disappointed feeling in Akaashi’s chest behind.

 

“W… what?”, he choked out and was startled by his rough voice. Eyes focusing on the captain’s face, he could see Bokuto blushing and taking a few steps backwards. He shifted his weight from side to side and Akaashi blinked in understanding.  _Was the ace embarrassed?!_

 

“Sorry…”, the 3rd year muttered and averted his gaze. The setter could feel the heat rushing into his face and he could hear his heart beating faster. He liked the ace but he had never expected things to turn out like this. A small smile lingered on his face while his hand gripped the other’s shirt to pull him down on his eye level.

 

“I’m not.”, was all the setter said before pecking the captain’s lips. It was a short-lasting kiss but it was enough to make Bokuto grin.

 

“So you learned this ‘new move’ from Kuroo, huh?”, Akaashi smirked.

 

“It’s not what you think!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> my tumblr: my tumblr: [farbsturz](http://farbsturz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
